Renegades
Renegades is the nineth episode of the series Mack 10. It released July 7, 2016. Mack, Oracle, and Oblivion go on a quest to find Caesar after he was captured by Plasma. However, they are captured and must escape Plasma's base. Caesar’s eyes blinked open as he awoke from his unconsciousness. He was strapped to the floor by ropes and a large figure stood over him. As his eyes cleared, he could tell it was Plasma. He’s a giant, and he only looks bigger when he’s quite literally standing above you. As he looked to the sides, he could see that a white pentagram was painted beneath him. He looked up at Plasma in horror. Caesar: Dear lord… what are you doing, Plasma? Plasma: Ah, nice to see you’ve awaken, PT8. I’m returning you to your true meaning; to work for me. Caesar: And what, you know witchcraft? Plasma: Ah, you’d be surprised what you can have your goons steal from an old wizard’s cabin. Now, go back to sleep, PT8, or this will be much more painful then needed. Caesar: And what, succumb to you? In your dreams, Plasma. Plasma: Well, then, PT8, have it as you’d like. ‘’Evals a mih ekam dna smaerd snam siht evomer!’’ Caesar’s eyes glowed red as a breeze picked up in the room. His body was pulled into the air, stretched as his appendages stayed stuck to the floor. After a matter of seconds, Caesar’s body dropped to the floor, making a loud noise that would make you cringe. The wind dropped as his body did, and Plasma got on his knee and undid the straps keeping Caesar to the floor. Caesar stood up and looked Plasma in the face with a discontent expression momentarily, before changing to a blank expression. Plasma: Well hello there, PT8. Do me a favor and destroy the Omnitrix wielder of this Earth, would you? Caesar/PT8: As you desire, master. Plasma grinned and opened the door, motioning Caesar outward. He quickly took off, wind flapping against Plasma’s metallic skin as he sped away. ---- Mack was plopped onto a couch, staring at the ceiling. He tossed a ball into the air repeatedly, catching it every time it came down. Suddenly, Mack spoke. Mack: Do you think it’s possible? Mack turned his head to look over at the couch next to him. Oracle and Oblivion were sitting on it, Oblivion with his head leaned back, sleeping. Oracle: Do I think what’s possible? Mack: Before, you said that there was no way my mom was alive- unless Plasma found a way to hide himself from your magic, but it was nearly impossible. Do you still think it’s impossible? Oracle: I have no idea what he can do anymore. He’s thousands of years old, and has probably been dealing with people like me for eternity; I’m just some simple magician. I didn’t make the rules. What we need to focus on right now is finding where they took Caesar. I just… we need something of his first. Heaven forsake, you would think he would have something in his room, but it’s literally just a bed… Mack: Uh… I think I might know where we can find something of Caesar’s. Follow me. Mack leaned up and slid himself off the couch. Oracle got up and followed Mack down the hallway with the bedrooms, headed towards the end. Oracle: Hey, I know 12 years olds aren’t exactly the brightest, but I figured you would at least know that we’ve already passed his room. Mack: Well I guess I’m pretty lucky that that isn’t where we’re headed, then, huh? As they reached the end of the hallway, Mack pushed his hand into the wall. The plate on the wall suddenly pushed inwards, and the wall lifted upwards. Oracle: What the hell is this place? Mack: I have no idea. Oracle: What? Mack: You heard me. Oracle took a look around the room. It was an all-around white room with a TV hanging from the wall and a bo staff leaning in the corner. Oracle walked over to it, picking it up and examining it. Mack: I didn’t even notice that the last time I was in here… he must have put it in here since then. Oracle: This’ll work. Let’s get Oblivion up and head out to find Caesar. He might actually end up leading us to your mom- if she’s alive. Don’t get your hopes up, kid. The two of them went back to the main room, where Mack shook Oblivion awake. Oracle stood in the center of the room, casting a spell on the bo staff. After Mack had woken Oblivion up, they walked over to Oracle, who had just finished casting the spell. Suddenly, the bo staff glowed orange and levitated upwards. It started floating towards the door. Oracle: That staff ‘’should’’ lead us right to Caesar. Let’s get moving. The three of them walked towards the elevator, when suddenly, the elevator door slid open right in front of them. A figure emerged from the door and walked into the room- Caesar. He emerged into the room in front of them, wowing the group. Oracle walked and stood in front of him. Suddenly, Caesar shoved his hand out and pushed Oracle to the side with great force, sending him flying into the wall. Caesar: My name is PT8. I work for the supreme lord Plasma. I’m here for the Omnitrix Wielder. Caesar lifts his arm and points at Mack, who was still in shock. He was confused, but wasn’t ready to give up to Plasma. Mack: Sorry, but you’re gonna have to do more than ask nicely for me! Mack raised his arm and prepared to slap down the Matrix’s faceplate, but his arm was stopped midair. Suddenly, Caesar was standing in front of Mack and holding his arm up. Caesar then punched Mack in the face, and Mack’s vision faded to black. ---- Mack’s eyes blinked open. He was laid across a hard mattress. He looked around and slowly realized he was in a cell and how he got there. He jumped off the mattress and brought his arm up to feel his face, feeling a bump in the middle of his forehead, and based by the pain, presumably a black eye. He leaned against the bars on his cell and looked around, and realized that Oblivion and Oracle were across the hall from him. Along with tens of hundreds of other aliens, lined up in identical cells next to them. shouting: Oracle! Oblivion! Over here! Oracle nodded his head no before Mack’s line of sight towards him was suddenly blocked by a large figure. Polonium. He looked upwards at Polonium and frowned. Polonium:'' Keep doin’ that and soon they’ll be as dead as your mom, kid. '''Mack: Harsh. Polonium: Geez, it’s almost as if you’re in a prison! Wait a minute… that’s right! That’s because you ‘’are’’ in a prison! Suddenly, an alarm and red lights blasted and flashed throughout the hallways. Polonium: Dammit! I told Uranium to keep an eye on the cameras! Suddenly, Polonium started sprinting away when the cell doors open. Mack smirked and slammed down on the Matrix’s faceplate, the area around him illuminating in blue. Amidst all the prisoners running amuck, Polonium is able to see a blue light flash around him. He turns around and sees Mack in the form of some kind of glass container that looks like a skier. He grunts in frustration and turns around to chase Mack. grinning: I like to call this guy Dimvapour! Mack made a fog cloud appear all around Polonium suddenly, causing Polonium to not be able to see where he had gone. Mack made his escape met up with Oblivion and Oracle where their cell was. Mack: I have no idea what you guys did, but we have to get out of here fast! Oblivion: Uh… it wasn’t us. We assumed it was you. Mack: What? Oracle: It doesn’t matter; we’re running out of time. Let’s ditch this ill-serviced place. They didn’t even deliver me the cheeseburger I very specifically told the guard I wanted! Oblivion: You’re right, Oracle, that’s exactly why we should get out of here! The three of them ran into a different hallway that was surprisingly empty. As they ran down it, they passed a door that said ‘DO NOT ENTER’. Mack noticed it and stopped running. Oracle looked backwards to see that Mack had stopped. Oracle: Mack! What are you doing? Oblivion halted his run as well, just as confused as Oracle. They walked over to Mack, who was opening the door. When they opened it, they saw a gigantic pit of bubbling red ooze, with Caesar standing in front of it. And above the pit… was Mack’s mother. As the door creaked, Caesar quickly turned around and ran and stood in front of the three intruders. Caesar: Hm. My leader suspected that you three would manage an escape. And in what a nick of time, as well- you’re about to witness my leader’s first human prototype! Her designation number will be PT13. But I suppose I’ll have to dispose of you three first. Starting with you, Omnitrix wielder. What a fascinating alien species you are at the moment; a Nubesnovan! I bet you didn’t know they were extinct! Suddenly, Caesar reached forward and pushed the faceplate on Dimvapour’s chest, detransforming him. Caesar then proceeded to pick Mack up, throw him against a wall to the side, and hold him up on it by the neck. Mack struggled for air, clawing at Caesar’s hand. Caesar: I suppose I’m not really helping the endangerment problem by killing another on- Caesar’s voice was cut off by a groan when Oblivion slid his red energy sword straight through his chest. The static noise it made when it went through made Mack cringe as he fell to the floor, gasping for air. Suddenly, Caesar oozed out his last words as he slowly passed away. Caesar: My death… will not be in vain… Caesar clicked a button in his hand that nobody had previously noticed. Suddenly, the rope suspending Mack’s mother above the pit detached from her waist, sending her pummeling into the pit. As she splashed into the pit, ooze flying into the air, Mack screamed, knowing that there was nothing he could do to help her. ---- THE END Heroes *Mack *The Oracle *Oblivion Villains *Plasma *Caesar PT8 *Polonium *Uranium (mentioned) Neutral *Lisa Macaroni *Dimvapour (debut) Category:Mack 10 Category:PokeRob Category:Episodes